All In Our House
by germanviola7
Summary: Darth Vader is not who it should be. AU. When a teenage girl's boyfriend is taken a whole new adventure is upon us, will Lee be able to prove to her parents that she can totally be a Jedi? How does her twin brother feel? Keep everything until mid ROTS.
1. Like Siblings Anywhere Else

**A/N: First _Star_ _Wars_ Fic... be nice. I tried putting this up months ago but recieved no reviews, so lets try again!**

**Summary: Darth Vader is not Anakin Skywalker. If he is at home with the most annoying set of twins in the galaxy, who will fill the shoes? Lee and Luke Skywalker despise each other, add Cherry the exuberent cousin, Han Lee's boyfriend, Wynn the ever scared, Bay Wynn's twin brother, Rayniee the brat, shake stir and add some MIKA! An adventure of shopping, lacrosse and sibling rivalry. 

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Like Siblings Anywhere Else 

In a bedroom in a large white house sat Lee and Cherry Skywalker. They were discussing something of little importance and giggling at the same time.

"Oh my gosh your brother is such a loser," Cherry told her cousin.

"I know, try being his twin," Lee replied rolling her eyes.

"That stinks so much, I can't believe he's my cousin let alone your twin," Cherry added.

"Depressing, I know," Lee answered again rolling her eyes. She obviously didn't enjoy her brother, who was ironically listening to their conversation behind his sister's door.

"What losers," Luke told himself. Immediately Lee sat up and surveyed her room. Cherry looked awkwardly at Lee because she hadn't heard anything, but when your cousin's father is a Jedi, everything strange happens. Cherry thought, _Lee probably just felt something through the force that her brother is doing something stupid._

"Watch this," Lee whispered to Cherry, and Cherry leaned forward closer to where Lee was.

"I think my brother is the best," Lee said over exaggeratingly.

"I thought you hate him," Cherry said.

"Go along with it," Lee said through her teeth.

Finally understanding her cousin's sarcasm Cherry replied, "Yeah, you're right."

Smiling and waiting to unfold her evil plot Lee remarked, "Let's go worship him," but did not finish her statement without one of her "if it concerns Luke" eye-roll.

Then Lee got up and went to open her door. Immediately after her twin brother Luke toppled into her room flat on his face.

Looking down at her brother Lee smirked and told him, "You're so easy to trick, what we were saying, so not true." Luke looked up and glared at his sister, he thought of how many things she was better than him at, but that's what comes along with twin siblings. He stood up and picked the green fuzz that is Lee's carpet off his newly cleaned Jedi uniform and followed his sister and cousin downstairs.

Downstairs sitting in a chair in the living room waiting for what conflict his kids will bicker about today sat Anakin Skywalker.

"You know Uncle A, Luke is never going to be a good Jedi if he's so easy to trick," Cherry casually told her uncle. After Cherry's sarcastic jab at Luke's reputation Lee high fived her cousin and laughed.

"Oh yeah Leia I bet I can beat you anytime any day!" This hit Lee like being slapped in the face by her brother.

Only in 2 instances she allowed herself to be called by her full name: her parents being mad at her, substitute teachers taking attendance in school **NOT** when her brother wanted to bother her.

"Yeah, you don't like your full name that I know," Luke told his sister with a smug smile of satisfaction on his face.

"It's just Lee," Lee screamed just before using the force to grab her brother's lightsaber. After a bit of delayed reaction Luke decide to us the force and take his father's lightsaber. Anakin rolled his eyes and decided to watch and see who will prevail in this instance of sibling rivalry.


	2. Let's Add Some Weapons!

**A/N: This was the first story I ever wrote and it's like 172 pages in word so prepare for a long adventure!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Let's Add Some Weapons!

* * *

**The duel began in the living room immediately after the argument. Luke was a Jedi apprentice who could handle a lightsaber with adequate skill; his sister was untrained but could handle a lightsaber with the skills of a Jedi knight. Anakin watched seeing if his children remembered anything about the rules of combat. 

His niece Cherry stared in shock and broke the silence, "I've seen the movies, and when twins argue someone ends up getting stitches. I don't want to see who or how, so I'll be in the kitchen." She then left and entered the kitchen.

While fighting Luke hit the end of his sister's long ponytail.

"That's my hair," she screamed taking a swing at open air.

"Ohhh, I messed up you hair," he taunted back. While the heated duel raged on Padmé walked in from outside and stared at what was going on.

"What are you going to do, stand there, go do something," she screamed at her husband. Anakin walked a bit closer as he went to break up the fight, but stopped and continued to watch.

"What are you doing, someone is going to lose an arm and-," Padmé trailed on. After her statement, the duel ended.

"Woah! She can fight," Anakin exclaimed looking at his daughter.

"Never underestimate the power of a girl," she replied and then tossed her brother's lightsaber back at him. Lee glared at her brother and made her way upstairs. Luke followed behind with a look of distraught on his face. He hated how his sister was better than him in **everything**.

Then Anakin turned to his wife and stated, "See, clean fight, Lee is amazing , why can't you let her follow her dreams."

"I know you want her to, so does she, and I too, but you know what happens with all that fighting. Take your arm for an example, do you want that to happen to your daughter," Padmé responded. Anakin looked down at his right arm, the product of his career.

"No," he agreed. Their conversation was then interrupted by a knock on the door.


	3. Love

**A/N: And yet a little more, this story is HL and AP (if you can guess what that means...). I'm usually writing POTC and we us WE and JE and stuff like that...**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Love

* * *

**"I'll get it," Anakin said going over to the door. He opened the door and saw standing on the porch, his daughter's boyfriend, Han Solo. 

"What's up Mr. S," Han greeted Anakin.

"Is Lee in her room," Cherry asked.

"Yeah, I think so," replied Anakin, he felt that Cherry reentered the room.

"Thanks," she screamed while going up the stairs.

"Wait for me," Han exclaimed yelling to Cherry.

"Dream on Romeo," she yelled back.

Cherry and Han were almost step-brother and step-sister. Their parents have been living together for almost 11 years and they fought like siblings. Cherry then entered her cousin's room.

"Hey cuz," Lee said brushing her hair. _Woah, _Cherry thought,_ Lee didn't even acknowledge me opening the door_.

"Hey guys," Han shouted opening the door behind Cherry.

"Hey," Lee responded putting her brush down and smiling.

"Gross," Cherry muttered.

"You know the saying 'Let lovebirds be', let us lovebirds be, okay," Han persuaded.

"Whatever, I'm going home, I don't want to see anything else," Cherry sighed and left Lee's room.

"Why is it so difficult for us to be alone," Lee asked Han.

"Cherry is just really controlling," Han replied putting his arms around Lee. Han and Lee leaned in to kiss but were interrupted by an opening door.

"Ooooooo," Luke exclaimed standing in the door frame.

"What are you doing in my room freak," Lee shouted throwing one of the many shoes littering her floor at her brother. Luke then turned and ran downstairs; Lee felt that he was going to tell their mom. Lee sprinted out of her room and right to where her brother was.

"Lee was kissing Han, Lee was kissing Han," Luke said in a sing-song voice.

"I was not. We were talking about important things," Lee covered up.

"Yeah, like where you're going to get married," Luke shot back. Lee went to punch her brother in the face, but Padmé interfered and prevented it.

"You two stop now. One at a time, tell me what happened," Padmé said hoping for the argument to end.

Luke and Lee paid no attention to their mother's request and yelled at the same time, "She was kissing Han," Luke yelled.

"He came in my room without asking," Lee screamed. Through the ruckus they paid no attention to Han leaving the house.

"Alright, we both learned something. Lee please don't go kissing Han and Luke stay out of your sister's room," Padmé compromised hoping her children would comply. Lee rolled her eyes at her brother and Luke again followed.


	4. Sibling Tension

Lee left her discussion with her mom and brother and walked into her room expecting Han to still be there.

"Listen I am so sorry…" she started but stopped after she found her room empty. On her bed was a note, apparently from Han.

_Lee, had to go eat dinner, love Han._ Lee put the note down and went to yell at her brother for wasting her time with Han.

"Thanks a lot freak," she said entering Luke's room.

"You wasted so much time making a scene down there that Han had to go eat dinner without saying goodbye to me," she shouted at Luke.

"Why'd you have to come into my room," she finished turning red.

"You're so stupid, he left when we were arguing. But when Rayniee and I get together, you will not walk in on us," Luke said smiling. _Ew, I feel so bad for Rayniee._ Lee thought.

"Luke stop dreaming you and Rayniee will never get together," Lee shot at her brother. She then turned and left feeling she accomplished nothing.


	5. Things Can Change In Just Hours

While a set of twins were arguing over stupid things without a care in the world, and arising problem was orbiting their planet. A tall man in a black suit stood staring out into space.

"Is this the place," Vader asked.

"Yes sir," the admiral replied.

"Prepare your men," Vader ordered. Then the admiral left.

"Now this planet will be destroyed," Vader bellowed in his solitude.

**Naboo**

Nighttime, the only time the Skywalker household was ever quiet. Besides Luke snoring, not one noise came from anywhere. The peaceful night was disturbed when Anakin, Luke and Lee each woke up with a fright, one after the other. Lee sat straight up and fell right onto the floor in a heap of blankets.

She shrugged, _Something is not right with the force_, she thought.

As soon as she was outside her room and standing in the hallway she saw no other than her father standing outside his.

"Dad, I feel disturbed," Lee said sleepily.

"So do I, and hopefully your brother too," he replied. Immediately after Anakin's comment Luke trudged out of his room.

He yawned, "What do you want with my life," he asked.

"You're a grouch when you're woken up," Lee pointed out.

"Am not," he yelled back.

"Are too," Lee snapped.

"Stop you two, get dressed, and meet me outside," Anakin stated.

"Can Cherry come," Lee asked.

"Might as well bring Han too," Luke added.

"Shut up," Lee told her brother.

"Whatever Lee, take Cherry, just make sure she comes over quick," Anakin agreed.

"Hey I want to bring Bay," Luke exclaimed.

"Luke get over it, your sister asked first," Anakin defended.

"It's good to be younger," Lee said smiling.

"Yeah by three minutes," Luke corrected. The twins sent annoyed looks to each other and departed to their rooms.

Lee put on a pair of lacrosse sweatpants and a dark blue shirt. She then decided to pull her hair into a ponytail. Putting her hand out, sure enough, her cell phone ended up in her hand. Lee pressed four and a familiar voice picked up.

"Hello," Cherry said sleepily.

"Hey Cherry," Lee exclaimed.

"Why aren't you sleeping," Cherry asked.

"Stuff, hey I want to know if you want to come with my Dad, Uncle O, brother and me," Lee stated.

"Hmmm… Let me check with my parents," Cherry replied. It was silent for a moment and then Cherry responded.

"Yeah, I can go," she said. _Click_, and she hung up.

Back out in the hallway Anakin made his way downstairs, and then a moment later so did Luke. After slipping on her favorite shoes, Lee followed their same path, but was interrupted.

"Lee Quinn Skywalker, where do you think you are going at such an hour," Padmé asked looking at her daughter from the top of the stairs.

Lee sighed, "With Dad, Uncle O, my reflection and Cherry," she replied.

"No you are not," Padmé scolded.

"Mom please I must our planet is in danger," Lee exclaimed.

"Your father, uncle and brother can take care of that," Padmé replied.

"If I don't go, many more will die," Lee shouted. _Shouting never works with the Senator_, Lee remembered. She went to her next plan; Lee widened her emerald green eyes and sent her best puppy dog face to her mother. This made Padmé melt every time.

"Alright, but be careful," she warned.

"I will, thanks Mom," Lee said happily, running down the stairs to join everyone outside.

"Exactly like her father, I do hope she knows what she is doing, he didn't," Padmé said to herself walking back to her bedroom.

Standing outside next to a ship in the driveway was, Anakin, Obi-wan Kenobi, Luke and Cherry.

"Sorry, Mom wasn't going to let me come," Lee shouted as she ran across the grass.

"I wish she wouldn't," Luke said to himself.

"Why can't you two leave each other alone? Han and I don't fight like this," Cherry pointed out.

"Simple, you're not related," Lee stated.

"And you two haven't spent every waking moment together," Luke added.

"Okay you three, I really don't want this trip to be full of arguments," Obi-wan Kenobi asked.

"Hey Uncle O, when did you get here," Lee questioned.

"About ten minutes ago," he replied.

"Cool," Lee stated. They then all got into the ship and left.


	6. The Dark Side Gets InMore Arguments

Darth Vader and Admiral Vida stood on the bridge of a ship. "Wait, I feel something that I have not felt since-," Vader started.

"What sir," the admiral asked. Furious about his feelings inside Vader stormed off.

"How can this be? I thought he was killed long ago, but wait, now he has two children. They will not live to know me," he shouted to himself. Meanwhile back on Naboo, a ship landed and troops disembarked.

**Somewhere...**

Anakin, Obi-Wan, Cherry, Luke and Lee sat in a ship bound for somewhere on the surface of Naboo.

"Are you sure you three are ready to do this," Anakin asked.

"Yeah Dad, I can't wait," Lee exclaimed.

"Up for anything," Cherry added. Anakin waited for a response from Luke, but heard none.

"Luke," he shouted to the back seat.

"Yeah," Luke questioned sleepily, "Oh I must have fallen asleep, what were you saying?"

"Real promising eh," Obi-Wan stated. "I would feel better with you daughter and her cousin protecting me rather than my apprentice!"

"Hey," Luke objected to the insult.

"You know Quinn would have enjoyed this," Anakin said glumly.

"Oh Uncle Quinn, he was killed right," Luke inquired now wide awake.

"Yes," Anakin replied. Cherry immediately looked upset.

"Why is that my middle name," Lee asked out of impulse.

"Because I promised my brother that either you or your brother's middle name will be that," Anakin told Lee.

"Why mine," Lee questioned.

"I don't want to talk about it," her father shut out. Lee stared out into the motionless night and thought.

"Wait Dad, I am weaponless," she pointed out, "Mom's too scared to let me have a lightsaber and –."

"Take this, but don't tell your mom," Anakin warned.

"Wow thanks dad," she yelled sounding much more awake than any of the other passengers, "What color?"

"Blue," Anakin told her hoping she would quiet down.

"Awesome," she replied with no hope of quiet any time soon.

"She's exactly like you," Obi-Wan said to his former apprentice.

"That's what I'm scared of," Anakin admit.

"Hey, why'd I get a nasty green one," Luke inquired.

"Do you want it anymore then," his father questioned.

"Yes dad," Luke replied. He looked over at his twin sister who was amazed with the lightsaber in her hands. Cherry passed her cousin the same look of sarcasm.

"I know I am going to find some way to hurt myself with this," Lee announced.

"What a loser," Luke said to himself.

"Well I remember about two years ago, someone named Luke hurt himself with a lightsaber," Obi-Wan put forth. Luke turned bright red. He hated how his master always sided with is annoying sister.

"Nice one Uncle O," Lee yelled before high fiving Obi-Wan.

"Thanks Master, that's doing wonders to my self esteem," Luke added. He then smiled sarcastically into the rear-view mirror next to the copilot's seat.


	7. Han Is Gone

**NABOO**

Han Solo lay asleep in his bed across the street from where his girlfriend lived. Two soldiers held a ladder up to his window and one climbed up and entered Han's room, shortly after the other soldier followed. The grabbed the teenage boy and muffled his yells.

"Get off of me," Han was able to scream over a soldier's glove. The two soldiers hauled Han outside and to a ship, and left.

Risa Skywalker and Gwynt Solo heard a ruckus in Han's room and awoke to find him gone.

"Call them," Risa said to Gwynt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A SHIP ON NABOO**

Lee and Cherry sat talking about school and their summer vacation, which just started. Coming from somewhere was the sound of the theme song that followed all Dark Lords of the Sith.

Anakin rolled his eyes and yelled to the back seat, "Lee I told you to change your ring tone." Lee rolled her eyes and looked at the screen of her phone, _MOM_ .

"Hello," Lee said into her phone.

Back on Naboo Padmé, Risa and Gwynt stood standing on the front lawn of a house. Police were searching everywhere and the street was crowded with ships.

"Is you boyfriend with you," Padmé said to Lee.

"I'm talking to Lee," she added in a side conversation to Gwynt and Risa.

Back on the ship Lee answered, "No, why?"

"Well he's not at his house. They searched everywhere and they found this," Padmé stated. She then sent Lee a picture of an imperial soldier's glove to her phone.

"Oh no," Lee stammered dropping her phone.

"Lee," the phone now on the ground shouted.

Lee opened the window and shouted out into the night, "HAN!!"

"Gosh Lee, you're going to wake up the whole neighborhood," Anakin yelled at his daughter. Lee closed her window and picked up her phone.

"Later," she said with no emotion.

"Lee Quinn do not hang up on me—," Padmé screamed, but before she could say anything else the call ended.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**IMPERIAL SHIP**

"Lee—," Han muttered to himself hearing the piercing scream of his girlfriend, "Do not touch me with that!" A soldier hit Han with an object and he immediately quieted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**ANAKIN'S SHIP**

"Dad Han's missing," Lee shouted undoing her restraining belt.

"Ha ha, Lee lost her boyfriend," Luke mocked.

"Mind you, he lives at my house," Cherry pointed out. Lee reached over Cherry and shoved her brother into the door.

"STOP," Obi-Wan yelled quieting the two rowdy twins, "We will find him don't worry Lee." He then leaned over to Anakin and said, "How do you survive this."

"Try this for fourteen years, surprisingly, I'm alive," he replied with an eye-roll.

"I sure hope he's okay," Lee stated.

"Lee what are you going to do if he dies," Luke asked hoping to get an enraged reaction out of Lee.

"Well actually, the world would be a better place," Cherry put forth.

"Don't talk like that," Lee exclaimed, "You'd miss him too if he died, which he won't!"

"Anyway, Dad where are we going," Luke questioned.

"Don't worry, the force will guide us," Anakin told his son.

"You should have known that, you're the Jedi," Lee said with a smirk.

"Well I'm sorry I'm not as gifted with the force as you," Luke spat at his twin.

"Can someone turn on the radio," Lee asked. No one heard her and she rolled her eyes. Picking up her hand, the radio screen turned on and her favorite station began to play. Lee and Cherry had a great time singing to _U Can't Touch This _by MC Hammer. After the song ended the faint buzz of the radio saying what was happening at the time was all that could be heard.

"That was fun, are we there yet," Lee inquired.

"I don't know yet," Anakin said to his daughter. He then leaned over to his former master and whispered, "I think we may need to leave the planet."

"Whatever we need to do we have to do," Obi-Wan replied.

"Okay guys, we need to leave the planet," Anakin yelled back to the unruly three (actually only the two were unruly).

"Woo hoo," Lee shouted, "Space trip!"

"Great, not another family vacation," Luke muttered to himself.


	8. We Have Some More Problems Now

"Well well, what have we here," Vader stated as he walked into a room which held his new prisoner.

"We found him on Naboo," a soldier replied.

"Very good," Vader praised, "What information can we get out of him."

"I am not telling you anything," Han shouted.

"Be quiet fool," Vader spat. Han took this like nothing happened and continued to look as brave as he could.

"Do **they** live across the street," Vader questioned.

"Yes indeed," the other soldier answered.

"What do you want with Lee and her family," Han screamed attempting to break his restraints.

"Lee," Vader asked casually, "Ah yes, the one with the twin brother."

With fear that he knew everything Han responded, "Yeah."

"Were they there?" Vader turned to question the two soldiers.

"No sir, the vehicle was gone," the first soldier said.

"They are smart aren't they, the girl, her brother and their father," Vader shouted, "You left one in the house you fools!"

"The lights were of and—," a soldier stammered.

"People sleep at night you idiots!"

"We didn't think we needed his wife—," another soldier started to say.

Vader began to lose it. "If we were after him and his daughter, wouldn't we want his wife and son too?"

"Yes sir," the soldiers replied in unison and left.

"So Han, tell me about this Lee," Vader began.

"I am not telling you anything," Han defended.

"Is she your girlfriend," Vader questioned.

"Not telling," Han said lifting his chin.

"Then you will not live to see her again."

"Fine," Han started, "We're friends, well more than that, but not that serious."

"Her last name—," Vader stated.

"I don't know if she'd like me telling people," Han shut out.

"Why?"

"It's because of her father," he admit.

"Yes what about him," Vader inquired.

"His profession," Han told Vader, "He doesn't like his son and daughter giving out their last name to people they don't know, he doesn't really like people knowing he's their—. Hey I'm not saying anymore."

"No chance her last name is Skywalker," Vader asked. Han bit his lip in terror, a habit he knew he needed to break.

"Splendid, I know every one."

"No you don't," Han shouted.

"Oh yes, there are four of them, the father, mother, son and daughter and don't forget Cherry," Vader listed.

"Great, there goes the family," Han grumbled.

"Han you did a great job as bait; pretty soon your girlfriend's love will bring her here as her father, uncle, brother and cousin try to save you," Vader stated, "They then will fall into my trap, and you all will die."

"Oh no, Lee it's a trap," Han shouted.

"Silence fool," Vader ordered before leaving Han alone in the dark room.


	9. Question

**A/N: HEY!!! Sorry for not updating in a while! I've been enveloped into the twilight scene and have been writing a lot for that. I was just curious if I were to update this story would I be getting any reads?**


End file.
